Furniture pieces, whether decorative or functional, desirably exhibit unique and attractive aesthetic features, including, for example, carvings, embossments, color patterns, material overlays, and the like. Such aesthetic features add to the uniqueness and value of the furniture pieces.
Furniture pieces with painted designs, high-quality paintings depicting scenes, objects, and the like can be expensive and impractical for large-scale production. Applicant has discovered that the application of a pre-recorded digital image to a furniture work piece can create the desired aesthetic appearance in an economic and scalable process.